La otra cara de la moneda
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Universo alternativo. ¿Que pasaría si ahora los buenos fueran los malos? Ash es un soldado a las ordenes del equipo Magma, su vida ah sido dura y violenta, pero es la única que conoce. May es una agente del equipo Aqua, su vida ah estado llena de sufrimiento y abusos pero no puede dejar esa vida, no por voluntad propia. Su primer encuentro, sera...como enemigos mortales.


**La otra cara de la moneda.**

.

.

By Sato Vamp.

.

.

.

**N.A:** _Bien primero que nada, hola que tal queridos amigos. Ah sido un gran rato desde que nos vimos por última vez. Sé que muchas cosas han cambiado tanto en el foro nuevo. Como en nosotros. Pues bueno, de un modo similar las cosas también cambian con los fics, al menos con los míos. _

_Este fic, seguramente todos los que lo seguían en foros Dz, y lo conocían mejor con el nombre de Sr. y Sra Ketchum. Sin embargo. A lo largo de la historia así como la complejidad que esta conllevaba, me hizo pensar completamente sobre el nombre. La idea de mostrar una picara y morbosa historia se rédito para mostrar material más serio y formal en la cuestión de remarcar el hecho de personajes que son villanos, gente de mal mundo y cosas así. Además debido a los sucesos que en un principio parecieron hacerme ver con una trama violentamente rápida y sin sentido o lógica aparente. _

_Bien entonces dejando en claro este fic que traigo a Fanfiction esta mejorado o modificado en algunos asuntos el resto de la trama no recibirá gran cambio y será fácilmente reconocible, y en mi opinión será un mejor trabajo que su predecesor de Dz._

_Ok ya aclarado el asunto podemos continuar. Y qué mejor que empezando por un prologo. Disfrútenlo entonces._

.

.

.

**N.A II:** _Esta historia nos introduce a una realidad alternativa en la que nos centraremos mas en los personajes humanos, con una minima presencia o relevancia respecto a los pokemons. Dejando en claro que esta historia tendra un material que propiamente especificare como M es decir un material fuerte y exclusivo para adultos o jovenes adultos; escenas de tiroteos, enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, mutilación y muerte, material gore y de tematica adulta como temas sexuales y consumo de sustancias narcoticas o estupefacientes, así como ideas de critica social._

_Habra temas eticos para reflexionar y una idea belica centrandose en un posible enfrentamiento. Algo duro de leer para muchos lectores que no esten preparados para tal clase de historias. Pero pes por ello que esta esta premisa antes de que se pueda iniciar la lectura y con ello se expongan a ella. _

_Fuera de la metodología, este fic también cuenta con leves escenas de comedia morbosa o humor negro que de vez en cuando lograra sacara una sonrisa de chiste en alguno de los lectores. _

_Bueno creo que fue demasiada explicación. Dejando bien claro eso, pasemos a leernos el prologo propiamente dicho._

.

.

.

**La otra cara de la moneda**

**PROLOGO:**

.

.

.

_**03:30 A.M Calendario Estándar. Locación desconocida, zona: 9 km al norte del centro urbano, nombre clave: Pueblo Pallet.**_

El enorme hangar parecía haberse construido apresuradamente, los remaches y aberturas dejaban filtrar el agua de la tormenta que caía despiadada hacia el suelo, pero esto poco importaba al líder del Equipo Magma. El poderoso Magno quien estando de pie en el centro del hangar rodeado de un séquito de seguidores, los temidos miembros del equipo Magma, se ubicaban frente a un improvisado puesto de mando que se componía de ordenadores portátiles, unidades de refrigeración, depósitos de munición, cajas para equipos, contenedores de armas, vehículos todo terreno y de transporte, antenas de comunicación y monitores que mostraban gráficas y notas. Todo esto formaba un anillo en medio del hangar. Que en si no era más grande que el equivalente a medio campo de poket soccer. Fuera del anillo, se encontraba toda una fuerza de poco más de 50 hombres y mujeres. Todos ellos miembros del equipo Magma; Asesinos y mercenarios, contrabandistas y corredores del mercado negro y demás gente del bajo mundo. Todos ellos reunidos en una organización criminal cuyo poder logístico y económico era digno rival de cualquier estado.

Por desgracia su poder de fuego o mejor dicho su poder en hombres sacrificables no siempre incluían a gente consciente de ello. Magno ambicionaba más poder del que ya tenía, él y sus cabecillas buscaban una mejor forma de hacer eficaces a sus soldados de manera que la muerte de cada uno de ellos fuese al menos de la forma más eficaz, y por ende redujera los recursos necesarios para su entrenamiento y preparación. Para ello se habían decidido a usar la ciencia y la tecnología a fin de encontrar una solución. Y para ello disponían de los mejores genios que pudieran sobornar…o extorsionar.

O mejor aún. Secuestrar.

.

.

.

"**Informe de avance"** El poderoso líder rompió su silencio exigiendo saber los resultados de su expedición.

"**Situación normal señor."** Una de las encapuchadas que se encontraba en frente a una terminal respondió a su llamado. Estos elementos poseían un curioso embrama en la parte trasera de la capucha que enmarcaba el nombre del elemento así como su rango. De momento solo podíamos ver parte de su rostro ya que sus ojos eran cubiertos por una suerte de gafas plateado oscuro, así como la capucha que cubría el resto de su cabeza.

"**Teniente Elizabeth que noticias tiene del grupo del sargento Stone."** Magno volvió a referirse a la encapuchada de nombre Elizabeth. La teniente tecleo algunos comandos así como movía el cursor de modo escudriñador. Espero por la respuesta y la obtuvo.

"**Señor. El sargento Stone tiene el convoy en camino a base. Tiempo de llegada **(ETA por sus siglas en ingles.)** es de 15 minutos."** Reporto la teniente.

"**Perfecto."** Sonrío Magno, para después dirigirse a otro de sus oficiales. **"Teniente Harrison. Notifique a la chica y haga que la traigan aquí."** Demando mientras dejaba su posición a la toma de una agenda electrónica donde le desplegaba un expediente.

.

.

.

La lectura de ese documento no demoro mucho cuando un par de Neo-Magmas (Fuerzas especiales) Traían ante su presencia a una joven de no más de unos 13 años. La chica, poseía cabello color lila crema. Sus ojos eran de un bello purpura que combinaba con el color de su cabellera. Su piel era pálida y cremosa, aterciopelada. Su indumentaria era la de una adolescente formal. Una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco gris y una falda azul marino la vestían de pies a cabeza, sumado a esto un par de zapatos de piso bien lustrados, y media blancas que se vislumbraban entre la falda y los zapatos. Si bien iba escoltada por dos duros soldados. Ella no era una cautiva. Caminaba por cuenta propia sin ningún método de sometimiento.

.

.

.

"**Señor Magno. Disculpara mi atrevimiento, pero cuál es el motivo de haberme despertado a estas hora de la madrugada. Sé que soy una genio pero necesito dormir al igual que toda chica de mi edad..."**

"**Disculpara la intromisión entonces doctora Anabel. Pero necesito que vea esto. Créame, después de que le dé un buen ojo estará de acuerdo conmigo en que valió la pena el esfuerzo."**

"**Valió la pena el esfuerzo o el homicidio de la mitad de la gente en ese poblado señor Magno." **La joven doctora se quejo, pero luego de un suspiro. **"Bien en ese caso, dígame señor Magno, una vez más. Porque ve usted necesario esta nueva técnica."** Le pregunto al imponente hombre que se levantaba por sobre ella.

"**Esto doctora. Al igual que en un caso similar Al suyo, podría significar el inicio de una nueva etapa en la escalada de poder de nuestra organización. De ser posible. Entonces nuestros enemigos se verá sin salida y no tendrán más opción que lanzar la toalla."** Magno dejo bien en claro lo serio que iba a ser el siguiente asunto. Esta empresa de realizarse, no solo elevaría al equipo Magma, sino que posiblemente demostraría ser un logro sin igual para la joven doctora. Después de todo. No es ella resultado de un método de operación similar. Honestamente quiso tapar aquellos recuerdos.

.

.

.

Magno llamo la atención de la doctora al mismo tiempo que el ambiente se agito. Los hombres en las afueras del hangar habían informado que el convoy del sargento Stone arribaba a la base temporal. Decidida a terminar el asunto rápido. Ella avanzo junto al líder Magno y sus hombres quienes abandonaban sus terminales y avanzaban hacia la entrada del edificio.

A primera vista se observaba llegar a un conjunto de vehículos de uso militar así como un grupo de camiones de carga. Todos los transportes y vehículos presentaban señales de bala. Los utilitarios se detuvieron, algunos de sus ocupantes salieron así como los heridos que sacaban a rastras. El utilitario líder se abrió poco después de que el personal de apoyo comenzara a prestar atención. La figura de un joven salió del asiento del copiloto. Su cuerpo era medio alto y su complexión era robusta. La insignia de sargento y el nombre de Stone B. Se alcanzo a ver en el hombro derecho.

Después de su descenso el sargento dio indicación a un grupo de Neo-Magmas de avanzar al camión más cercano que se había estacionado. Los hombres se sumaron a un par de magmas regulares que se encontraban abriendo las puertas del transporte.

.

.

.

"**Sargento Stone. Es bueno ver que regreso en un solo trozo." **Magno avanzo hacia el mencionado con una pequeña Anabel siguiéndole. El sargento se descubrió el rostro. Era de piel morena ojos rasgados y cabello marrón opaco corto.

"**Es bueno saber que uno aun puede ser útil señor. Sargento Brock Stone. ¡Reportándose!" **Brock saludo formalmente a la pareja y luego avanzo hacia ellos mientras hizo un ademan de que trajeran el paquete en el camión.

"**Dígame sargento cuantos logro conseguir."** Magno le pregunto ansioso.

"**Solo dos, señor. Los Aqua habían interceptado nuestra posición y masacraron al resto de la gente en el poblado."** Ante la mal noticia Magno se mostro neutral aunque era difícil ignorar el hecho que la noticia lo había molestado.

"**Entonces solo dos de ellos sobrevivieron."** Insto a saber sobre los dos especímenes. **"Dígame sobre esos sujetos."**

"**Son una pareja de hermanos señor."** Stone inicio su reporte. El chico tiene 10 años. Presenta heridas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su condición es delicada, pero creo que sobrevivirá. La chica apenas y tiene 7 años, pero ella se encuentra estable, un tiro en el abdomen, hemorragia controlada. Pasaremos a ambos con los médicos de campaña.

"**Está bien sargento. Pero primero tráigalos acá."** Magno quería asegurarse que estos ejemplares fuesen de la mejor condición posible. Si la casta de la que provenían no era la adecuada, entonces no convendría mantenerlos vivos.

"**De acuerdo Señor."** Stone regreso por el grupo y todos regresaron a los pocos minutos mientras llevaban a los niños en camillas médicas. Fue entonces cuando Anabel les miro por vez primera.

.

.

.

La primera en pasar era la niña. Efectivamente su edad era notoria, su cuerpo aun estaba en desarrollo, pero aun así parecía mantenerse fuerte a pesar de que unas horas antes una hemorragia en el vientre amenazaba con cortar su vida. Su piel era de un claro durazno, su cabello era castaño claro. Facciones infantiles así como un constante gemido de dolor eran muestras de su debilidad aparente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados lo que indicaba que estaba sedada.

Anabel se sintió mal por esa chica, pero Magno termino su leve escudriño y sonrió satisfecho. A su orden los camilleros así como los efectivos que les acompañaban siguieron su camino. La joven doctora aún seguía la camilla con la vista cuando un bramido de dolor capo su atención. El chico, si bien era mayor. Sus gritos de dolor no eran para menos. Sus heridas eran realmente extensas. Parte de su rostro se encontraba quemado, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba desgarrado y literalmente la sangre se derramaba de la camilla.

Magno detuvo la camilla y le observo. A simple vista no se daría mucho por él. Y la verdad era cierta. Anabel en cambio sentía pena por el desdichado chico. Seguramente su familia estaba muerta. Lo único bueno era saber que su hermana seguía viva y quizás ella podría lograrlo más que él. Pero aun así no estaba segura de que para esos niños fuese una salvación seguir con vida. Solo ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que Magno y los despiadados del equipo Magma eran capaces de hacer con tal de asegurar su poderío.

.

.

.

"**¡Es perfecto!"** Magno casi se rio, su sonrisa mostraba maldad y codicia. En cierto punto Anabel llego a sentir temor hacia él. Se sentía mal por el chico. A qué vida se le estaba condenando.

.

.

.

Después de eso ambos camilleros jalaron al chico rumbo a la sección de cuidados intensivos. Dentro de poco los magmas levantarían equipaje y se irían de ese sitio para evitar levantar sospechas. Y una vez más Anabel tendría que se escoltada hacia el transporte designado. Antes de esperar por las órdenes de los guardias, ella encamino. Sin embargo su pie piso algo; ella se agacho y miro en el suelo, en medio de una mancha de sangre, era una especie de placa, parecía pertenecer a un collar. Lo levanto y sorpresa se dio cuando miro que se trataba de un tipo deporta-retrato. Dentro se hallaba una fotografía que claramente pertenecía a uno de los hermanos. Las palabras; _Para Ash…de mama_.

Anabel se guardo el pequeño collar ante el desorden que comenzaba a formarse por parte del personal en movimiento. Sin levantar sospecha. Ella se dirigió a su transporte.

"**Ash…ese es tu nombre…espero puedas entender que tu vida acaba de cambiar…y no precisamente para bien. Aun así. Tu podrás contar conmigo."** Se dijo a sí misma. Abordo su transporte y las luces se apagaron.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Bien queridos lectores con esto concluimos este prologo. En las siguientes continuaciones veremos que fue de aquellos dos niños huérfanos que fueron secuestrados por el malvado equipo magma y que es lo que van a hacer con ellos.

Bien estimados amigos, este fic tiene cierta trama de respaldo pero su extensión y regularidad dependerán de ustedes queridos lectores. Sin más que decir me retiro despidiéndome y deseando buenas noches o días.

Sato Vampire, Cambio y fuera.


End file.
